se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jacques Chirac/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Mayor of Berlin Richard Von Weizsacker and Mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac standing in front of the Berlin Wall, the French sector. Getty Jacques Chirac - Roman Herzog.jpg| Décès de l’ancien président fédéral Roman Herzog. Photo: Fredéric de a Mure, MAEDIC Jacques Chirac - Johannes Rau.jpg| German President Johannes Rau has met French President Jacques Chirac in the French capital. AP Archive Horst Köhler - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac y Köhler intercambian buenas impresiones. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (2nd from L) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel chat as German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L) and French Foreign Minister Philippe Douste-Blazy (R) look on following talks during an informal meet within the framework of the Blaesheim meetings, in Meseberg 23 February 2007. Merkel and Chirac called for a 'fair division' of the burden in restructuring crisis-hit European aircraft maker Airbus, in a statement released at the summit. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| French prime minister Jacques Chirac (l) and German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (r) on 9 August 1974 in Bonn Helmut Kohl - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac (R), then president of France, shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) as they meet for talks on May 20, 1997 at the Elysee Palace in Paris (AFP Photo/Gerard Fouet) Gerhard Schröder - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France and German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder at the Summit meeting of the NATO-Ukraine Commission. Photo: NATO Angela Merkel - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac says farewell. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Le 27 mai 1968, Georges Séguy, secrétaire général de la CGT (à droite), se prépare à négocier avec le premier ministre Georges Pompidou (à gauche) et le secrétaire d’État à l’emploi Jacques Chirac (au centre). / STF/AFP Alain Poher - Sin imagen.jpg| Paris, Town Hall, Mr Alain Poher, Jacques Chirac And Valery Giscard D Estaing Jacques Chirac - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et Jacques Chirac le 1er mars 2010 à Paris. Foto: Pure people François Mitterrand - Jacques Chirac.jpg| François Mitterrand y Jacques Chirac, durante un partido de fútbol en 1995 - AFP Jacques Chirac - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy (right) and Jacques Chirac were spied on by the NSA, says Wikileaks. Reuters François Hollande - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac et François Hollande, le 12 juin 2011 (MaxPPP). Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Jacques Chirac.jpg| S.M. la Reine Beatrix et M. J. Chirac. Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC'S VISIT TO THE NETHERLANDS. Getty Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) shakes hands with the UN High Commissioner for Refugees Ruud Lubbers at the Elysee Palace April 8, 2003 in Paris. Chriac and Lubbers met to discuss the current situation in Iraq. Getty Jacques Chirac - Wim Kok.jpg| M. Jacques Chirac et M. Wim Kok, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Jacques Chirac - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Rencontre de M. Jan Peter Balkenende, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas et M. Jacques Chirac, Président de la République (Paris, 22/10/2002) Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Jacques Chirac - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II con el ex presidente francés Jacques Chirac. ABC Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (2ndR) shakes hands with French former president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (2ndL) on September 12, 2008 after he delivered a speech in front of cultural leaders at the newly restored College des Bernardins in Paris, a gothic building dated from 1247. At left stands Paris' mayor Bertrand Delanoe and French Education Minister Xavier Darcos (2ndL), at center are former French president Jacques Chirac and his wife Bernadette. España * Ver Jacques Chirac - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Jacques Chirac recibe a don Juan Carlos ayer en el palacio del Elíseo. ASSOCIATED PRESS Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes on October 2, 1996 Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon in official visit at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Adolfo Suárez - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Suárez se entrevista en París con el entonces primer ministro francés, Jacques Chirac, en 1976. Las reticencias francesas fueron uno de los escollos a superar para conseguir el ingreso en la Comunidad Económica Europea ARCHIVO ABC Felipe González - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Felipe González, Clinton, Jacques Chirac, en 1995- ABC Jacques Chirac - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con el presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, ayer en El Elíseo. REUTERS Jacques Chirac - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Chirac, con Rodríguez Zapatero. (AFP) Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes Spanish Partido Popular leader Mariano Rajoy 14 November 2003 at the Elysees Palace in Paris. Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (Italy), Jacques Chirac (Franch elected President), Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Jacques Chirac‏.jpg| Ciampi accolto all'Eliseo da Jacques Chirac in una foto del 29 settembre 2003 (ansa) Giorgio Napolitano - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Il Capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano in visita ufficiale a Parigi nel settembre del 2006, ricevuto all’Eliseo dal Presidente francese Jacques Chirac. Napolitano ribadisce in conferenza stampa «La piena condivisione sul ruolo essenziale dell’intesa fra Italia e Francia per il rilancio dell’Europa e per la ricerca di risposte valide ai principali problemi da affrontare sulla scena mondiale». (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) - (a cura di Leda Balzarotti e Barbara Miccolupi) Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) chats with Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini during the family photo gathering of an Inter-Governmental Conference on Europe March 29, the first meeting of an expected year-long review of the EU's treaties by European leaders. EU leaders pledged to prepare the bloc for the "historic mission" of taking in new members, launching formal talks on Europe's future at the summit haunted by the crisis over British beef. EUROPE Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (C) shake hands with supporters as they arrive in Nimes, southern France for a two-day summit September 23. A common European defence policy and cooperation in the arms industry are expected to be discussed at the summit. D'Alema will meet French Prime Minister Lionel Jospin on September 24. PW//ME Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and French President Jacques Chirac. Jacques Chirac - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: the Prime Minister of Luxembourg, Jean-Claude Juncker, the Prime Minister of Italy, Romano Prodi and the President of France, Jacques Chirac NATO photos Jacques Chirac‏ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, charla con el presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, mientras esperan a que comience la sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo y Conferencia Intergobernamental en Bruselas en 2003. (EFE) Jacques Chirac‏ - Mario Monti.jpg| Handshake between Jacques Chirac, on the right,a nd Mario Monti in the presence of Erkki Liikanen, Emma Bonino, Ritt Bjerregaard, David Williamson, from left to right and Jacques Santer, on the right. European Union Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. MTV.fi Jacques Chirac - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen and president Chirac at Elysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Lehtikuva. Jacques Chirac - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. mtv.fi Jacques Chirac - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Chirac y Vanhanen, en la Cumbre Asia-Europa (SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE) SEPPO SIRKKA / EFE Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac welcomes Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and his wife Bernadette to a dinner at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Imagen 7 de 11. BBC Jacques Chirac - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Chirac was a tall, elegant Frenchman, and Margaret was completely overwhelmed by his voice and French charm. He had a begrudging admiration for her, too AP Jacques Chirac - John Major.jpg| Prime Minister John Major with French President Jacques Chirac in 1996 Photo: AP Jacques Chirac - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and France's then president Jacques Chirac with pints of beer in Darlington in 2000. Blair has admitted he used alcohol as a prop during his 10 years as prime minister. Photograph: Remy De La Mauviniere/EPA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Delegation of 'Solidarity' visits Paris to meet with leaders of the French trade unions on 21st October 1981. Pictured: (L-R) Bronislaw Geremek, Lech Walesa, mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i prezydent Francji Jacques Chirac. prezydent.pl. Jacques Chirac - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Accueil de M. Lech Kaczynski, Président de la République de Pologne, par M. Jacques Chirac, Président de la République (Photo : F. de la Mure, MAE 2006) Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Jacques Chirac.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El presidente francés Jacques Chirac Presidente y el ex presidente de Rusia Boris Yeltsin en la final de Copa Davis, en el estadio Bercy en noviembre de 2002. (AFP / Philippe Wojazer) Dmitry Medvedev - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev, ex-President of France Jacques Chirac and Vladimir Putin with their wives, Svetlana Medvedev, Bernadette Chirac and Lyudmila Putin dined at the Central House of Writers Restaurant Photo: President of Russia Jacques Chirac - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held negotiations with French President Jacques Chirac April 11, 2003 20:00 St Petersburg Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (C) speaks with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (R) as the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council (EAPC) leaders pose for the group photo on the second day of the NATO summit in Istanbul 29 June 2004. NATO leaders united yesterday to promise to help train Iraq's new army and to commit more troops to Afghanistan, but the deep divisions caused by the US-led war were never far from view. Jacques Chirac - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes his Ukrainian counterpart Viktor Yushchenko to the Elysee Palace in Paris URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev and Paris Mayor Jacques Chirac in front of city hall. Fuentes Categoría:Jacques Chirac